


You Are Loved Beyond Measure <3

by brightasstars



Series: Loved Beyond Measure [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Caring Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, For the Love of a Child, Husbands, M/M, Nuturing, Protective Alec Lightwood, The Lengths One Would Go For Love, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: A routine mission goes awry, leaving Magnus different, vulnerable, and scared.Alec reaches out, and shows him how much he loves him...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Loved Beyond Measure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794622
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You Are Loved Beyond Measure <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro2612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro2612/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - Rule/Ruler -
> 
> The amazing @gintoki976 (twitter) @Kuro2612 (AO3) drew this incredible art for this fic!!!  
> Thank you... it's just amazing
> 
> .

“Where is Magnus?” Alec stormed inside the hall of the Spiral Labyrinth.

“Alec…he…”, Cat tried.

“He what?”, his voice was shaky.

“Alec, you need to calm down, he’s fine, …sit down a minute…”.

Alec’s cheeks flushed red as his chest and shoulders tensed in the effort to remain still.

“I’m NOT going to sit anywhere if not beside him, NOW!”

“You will. Just let me explain, ok? You need to know what happened before you go in there and see him. Do you trust me?”

Alec nodded, still shaking.

“We needed to check the lay lines in the Seelie Realm. We didn’t think it was important to warn you, it was just _routine_ …but…”.

“But what?”

“Magnus accidentally placed both of his feet on a time lay line and…”

“And…?”

“…and he turned younger…,” she blurted out.

Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief, then they turned watery and he paled.

Cat stood up, rushed to him, and caressed his cheek gently.

“Oh Alec…, it’s temporary, don’t worry, the effects will be gone soon. He’s still your husband. Now…you understand why I needed to stop you. You’ll find a little boy in there…and he’s scared as hell. Remember… Magnus is not his real name.”

\---- X ----

The boy was cuddled up in a corner on the floor, shaking. Alec dropped on his knees and crawled toward him.

“Hey…,” he said softly, “I’m Alec and I’m here to help you, for real. You’ll be staying with me until we figure out how to bring you back home.”

“I don’t want to go back,” he muttered and Alec’s heart clenched.

“Now I am going to pick you up and bring you with me, ok? You’ll be safe, don’t worry.”

He scooted the trembling boy up in his arms and cradled him against his chest and took him home.

\----x----

“You’re an archer?”, the boy asked while drinking a juice and eating a toast Alec made him.

“Mmm,” Alec answered smiling, “now I’m going to show you how I set the knocking point.”

Alec took his archery T-squared ruler, when he heard the noise of a glass breaking. The boy had dropped the juice and had covered his eyes with his forearm.

“Don’t hit me please! I’ll be good!”

Alec threw the ruler away instantly and dropped down near him, hugging him.

“I would never hit you. Does…, “ he was so shocked it was hard to speak, “…does someone use that to hit you?”

The boy nodded. “Sort of,” he said and Alec fought back the tears.

Now that he was hearing that, he realized that Magnus always rushed in another room when he was doing that _thing_.

“You’re safe here. Come on now, sleep in my arms.”

\----X----

Two days later, Magnus was laying on the couch reading, when Alec handed him his bow. He looked at him, puzzled.

“Can you _magic_ the knocking point for me?”

“Where’s your…?

“Ah, it was ruined, I threw it away,” he answered and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this fic "You Are Loved Beyond Measure" won't you give a kudo/comment? It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you ! :D
> 
> Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
